


Good Boy

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Praise Kink, Resolved Sexual Tension, School Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27420421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: She's always felt a deep affection for him, and she knew he felt the same way. And he's even more adorable when he's lapping up her praises.Now, they can finally do something about it.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** i suppose Ashe's "you're making me blush" reaction when Byleth praises him during instruction has really stuck with me; i keep thinking about Byleth topping him and telling him how good he is. maybe he gets a bit flustered over it but ultimately he really likes it.
> 
> bonus points for soft D/s, for some kinda lead-up to the sex (Byleth noticing Ashe seeming a bit too into them praising him in neutral, non-sexy contexts?) or for f!Byleth pegging him, if you decide to go with f!Byleth (any gender is fine though)

Technically, it's not really class time anymore. Her students are no longer students (even if they still call her Professor), and the instruction periods are not so much lessons as they are working to become as strong as they can in order to take back the Kingdom, defeat the Empire, and rescue Lady Rhea.

But some things never change no matter how much time passes. Ashe is close to completely mastering the bow, and every time she praises him for a job well done he blushes and beams the way he used to back when he was a bright-eyed, messy-haired boy who absorbed everything she taught like a sponge.

He's still bright-eyed and adorable, but his hair is neater, he's taller, and he's definitely a man. What used to be cute and endearing is now...dare she think it, _sexy._

Byleth has had a deep affection for Ashe since the Academy days. Back then there were times it seemed like he had a crush on her, and she tried not to think about it for too long because it wasn't right for a teacher to encourage such things from a student. Nor was it fair to play favorites when she valued all of her Lions. Even when they wound up talking in the Goddess Tower together the night of the ball, she tried to brush it off as a schoolboy admiring his teacher.

He's not a boy anymore, though, nor is he her student, and her affection for him has only grown since they were reunited. And the more time they spend together, the more she's sure he's sweet on her. That he's been sneaking glances at her when nobody else was looking. It's why she's worn on her old Officer's Academy uniform every day this week, substituting a pair of thigh-high stockings for the old white socks. Aside from the skirt feeling about an inch shorter and the blouse a bit more snug, it fits as well as it did five years ago.

He's barely taken his eyes off her throughout the whole session.

As everyone files out of the cardinal room, she stops Ashe with a hand on his shoulder. He gasps, turning around, his cheeks pink.

"Professor?"

"You did a very good job today," she says. "In fact, I think you've been working harder than ever this past week." His blush deepens, and a soft heat begins to spread through her body as he takes her hand.

"It's because of you, Professor," he murmurs. "Not just because you're still a good teacher, even though you are! It's just...I know it's a little selfish of me, since I'm doing everything I am to help people, but...well, I _really_ like it when you praise me." He looks embarrassed now, and even though she wants to give him a hug and tell him there's nothing to be embarrassed about she can't help feeling even more turned on at this admission.

"You're easy to praise." She laces their fingers together, a spark courses through her and from the look in his beautiful green eyes she can tell he's feeling it, too. "You always have been. To praise, to admire..."

"P-Professor..." He smirks a little, despite his cheeks being as red as the roses she picked from the greenhouse two weeks ago. "Then...tell me how good I am. Not just at the bow or the other lessons. I want..."

She cups his face in her hand, bringing their lips together, and he responds eagerly. Her mouth opens, inviting his tongue inside, one of his hands tangles in her hair while the other rests on her hip. In one swift motion he scoops her up and sets her down on the table; his body is still lean but there's no denying the muscle he's gained.

"How long?" she asks when they part for air.

"Since the Goddess Tower," he confeses. "You've done so much for me since we first met, Professor...let me show you how much I've learned." He kisses her again as he begins to unbutton her blouse and bra, his hands warm and firm against her breasts as both layers fall away. His lips trail along her jaw, her cheek, the side of her neck, his fingers flicking and squeezing her nipples to hardness.

"Good job," she murmurs, her fingers brushing through his hair; he responds by lowering his mouth to her breast and drawing her nipple between his teeth. "Ah, that's even better...! Keep doing that, it feels-" The gentle press of his teeth cuts her off, and she covers her mouth to stifle a shout. He switches to her other breast, his hands slowly sliding lower and lower on her body. The heat simmering within her grows stronger, thickening between her legs.

"You're doing very well," she says as he lifts his head to gaze up at her. He blushes, his hands sliding under her skirt and along her thighs. He tugs her panties down, leaving them to dangle from her left ankle, and she parts her legs. "I think you know what to do now."

"Yes, professor." He kneels before her, lifting her skirt, the ends of his hair tickling her thighs as he leans forward. The press of his lips is followed by the stroke of his tongue, and she cries out, tilting her hips upward. _Good work, you're doing well,_ she wants to say, but her voice is caught in her throat as his mouth explores every inch of her. Byleth's fingers catch in his hair as he licks her open, her toes curl as he slides his tongue into her.

"Good boy," she finally manages to gasp, "yes, this is a good pace, you're- _ah!_ " He's lapping at her again, teasing her inner lips. "You really _did_ keep up with your studies-!" She's getting close, the fire's spreading outward from her core to the tips of her fingers and toes, her skin's breaking out in a sweat. "Y-yes, right there, just like-" And then his tongue is on her clit, flicking rapidly back and forth until the heat _explodes_ and she's screaming her climax to the heavens.

When she comes back down he's raising his head, his lips shiny with her juices and his cheeks even more flushed.

"You really are a fast learner," she murmurs. "That was perfect."

"I never get tired of hearing things like that."

"Good." She slips off the table and helps him stand, cupping the bulge of his cock through his pants and squeezing. "Mmm, I like what it does to you. You feel so _big._ " She guides him towards the table. "Why don't you lie back and let me take care of this for you?" He complies, she undoes the closures of his pants and tugs down his smallclothes, his cock springing free. "You _are_ big," she affirms, wrapping her hand around him and giving a long, firm stroke. He cries out, hips jerking upward.

"I-I'm not that- _ohhh_ that feels good, don't-please, don't stop," he gasps as she strokes him again, followed by a little squeeze. After a moment or so she replaces her hand with her mouth, taking him in and sucking slowly. His hands tug at her hair as she does her best to give him as good as he gave her earlier. He tastes good, the warmth and texture of him against her tongue is incredible, and she wonders if it's just him or if giving blow jobs has always felt this good and she'd been missing out.

It's not long before he's gently pushing at her head, though, and she slowly pulls back, glancing up into his shiny eyes.

"I don't want to finish like that," he pants, "please, Professor...ride me."

She doesn't need to be asked twice. Byleth straddles his hips, letting his tip press against her folds; the fact that they're both virgins is barely a blip on her radar as she slowly takes him in. It's a snug fit, but she's still wet from her climax and he's big, but not big enough to split her in half.

"Fuck me," she commands, and they begin to move, his hands grasping her hips as Byleth matches him thrust for thrust. A litany of praise and appreciation spills from her, spurring him on, his cheeks flushed with pleasure in that oh-so-sexy adorable way. He fills her so well, angling his thrusts to let the base of his cock rub her clit, and when he hits _that_ spot she knows it won't be long.

"C-close," he groans, "Professor, I'm gonna-"

"Same." She grabs his hand and squeezes it. "Come with me, Ashe-!" And within moments he's filling her, Byleth throwing her head back as she tumbles into the abyss with him.

It's some time before her vision clears and her heartbeat slows to normal. Ashe is smiling broadly, his face flushed, and she's overcome with love and satisfaction.

"Your performance exceeded my expectations," she says, stroking his cheek, and he laughs softly.

"You're going to make my head swell, professor." Not likely, she thinks, she can't see him ever being less than his humble self no matter how much she praises him.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take."


End file.
